My Wish (Danisnotonfire Fanfiction)
by colourfulcows6789
Summary: Dan and Phil arrive back to their flat when they come across a girl. After an accident with a car, she develops amnesia. Nowhere for her to go, Dan and Phil look after her, and help her get her memory back. A strong bond is made between Dan and Ellie, but when Dan finds out Ellie is seeing someone, his feelings turn to jealousy and things get ugly.
1. Chapter 1 - Collision

Dan's POV

"Dan, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Phil pulled my arm as we were running down the stairs.

"We're going to miss it!"

"Not we're not, we still have time!" Phil yelled still holding onto my sleeve.

We both ran around the corner and could see our train had just stopped on the platform.

"Hurry!"

"Next time we're not using the underground and we take a taxi home, okay?" I huffed.

"Alright, sorry." We leaped through the doors and sat on the nearest two-seated chair.

"Few." I sighed. that was a tough workout for someone who doesn't exercise.

"See told you we would make it." Phil raised his eyebrows.

15 minutes later we reached our stop and got off, walking outside to find London covered in rain.

"Great, I forgot my umbrella."

"Chill, we're nearly home!" Phil walked off without me noticing.

"Hey Phil! Wait for me!" I ran after him pulling out yesterday's paper and lifting it over my head.

We finally reached home when we saw a drenched girl sitting on the pavement outside our flat with a suitcase next to her.

"Phil, I think she's crying." I whispered to Phil. She looked very pale. I hope she's alright.

"I know. We've got to do something, we can't just leave her out here." Phil slowly walked up to the girl and crouched down.

"Hi there, are you alright?" As soon as she heard Phil's voice, she immediately stood up and turned to face us, slowly walking away backwards.

"Please don't hurt me." She shivered.

"We want to help, we won't hurt you. I promise." I walked a little closer to her as she had almost walked right in the middle of the road.

"My name is Dan and this is my friend Phil, we live here. Do you have a name?" I softly said.

"M-my name is E-Ellie. I'm-I don't know where I am." She sounded very frightened and very cold. She kept on walking backwards on the open road. I walked a little closer until I saw a bright light travelling straight for us.

BEEEEEP

A car! And it's heading straight for Ellie!

"Look out!" I yelled to Ellie on the road, but she wasn't listening. Ah what do I do? Run Dan! RUN!

I followed my instincts and ran to her. Running as fast as I could to her, hearing Phil behind me shouting,

"DAN! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?"

I scream,

"ELLIE, WATCH OUT!" She faces me confused at my said words and then she finally noticed the white light that's heading for us.

I grab her, I wrap my arms around her body and jump out of the way, making her fall on me, as she was smaller in weight. The car flew past, inches away from hitting us.

"Ow, my head!" Ellie had rolled out of my arms, her body facing upwards.

"Ellie? Can you hear me?" I shook her hand. She didn't move.

"Phil, I think she passed out, we need to get her under shelter!"

"Hold on, I'll help you." Phil quickly ran over to where Ellie and I were lying.

"Help me get her up." We moved her safely over hoping no cars came past to hit all three of us.

"What are we gong to do with her luggage?"

"You can carry it up to the flat, I can carry Ellie on my own." I walked her up the stairs carrying her bridal style. I didn't know any other way to carry her from.

We arrived at our door and Phil has already reached it, leaving it open for me. I walked down the hallway, into my room and placed her down on my bed, changed her out of her soggy clothes without looking and placed a random t shirt on her and a smaller pair of trousers, which barely fit her. I spread a layer of towels underneath her and laid the duvet over her shivering body. I turned the heater on and left her, gently closing the door.

"Where did you put her? Phil asked. I walked to the lounge room where Phil was watching TV and had the heater on full blast.

"She's sleeping on my bed."

"Where are you going to sleep then?"

"Hm, I didn't really think about that. Probably the couch." I sat next to Phil.

"Alright if you say so."

**Are these chapters too small? So I started a new Fanfiction because my other one kind of failed so hopefully I'm going to update quite often this time. Hope you like this chapter, next chapter I'll publish tomorrow when I have the time.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Unknown

Ellie's POV

"Ahhh!" I woke up from a stabbing pain in my head. I sat up scanning my surroundings.

"Where am I?" I don't remember anything except for the past 2 days. I was in someone's bedroom for sure, but who's?

I could hear men's voices in the other room. Oh god I've been kidnapped! I carefully got out of bed and headed for the door when I realised my clothes had changed. Th-this is a males t-shirt!

I place my hand on the doorknob taking a deep breath twisting it slowly. The door opened making a small crack to the other side. I could see a long empty carpeted hallway. Now's my chance to escape.

I flew open the door and ran down the hallway, lifting my knee's up with each step. I passed an open door frame, which was connected to the kitchen.

GRUMBLE

I stopped. My stomach grumbled to the smell of freshly baked toast. I turned around and placed one foot inside the kitchen. Should I grab food?

GRUMBLE

Yeah, food sounds like a good idea! I ran to the fridge to find milk, juice, eggs and bacon. Mmm, I so want some eggs and bacon right now. I flicked the cap off the milk and skulled it drinking nearly one quarter of it.

"Ah you're finally up." A man spoke behind me. I shrieked dropping the carton, milk spilling all over the floor. I faced the man at the doorframe walking backwards until I reached an end with my palms flat against the wall.

"P-please don't hurt m-me." I whispered.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Where are my clothes?" I said quickly.

"They're in the wash. We gave you something warm to wear instead." I stared at him thinking the worst.

"What did you do to me?" I asked carefully.

His eyes widened, shocked at my words.

"I-we didn't touch you, I promise." I could feel my eyes filling with tears.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" I shook my head. He stepped closer to me, his sock soaking up the milk.

"Ah!" He stepped back, pulled his sock off and thew it down the hall.

"Dan, I need you to help me clean up an accident!" He yelled down the hall, he looked back at me and smiled.

"There's nothing to be afraid about. Dan saved you from nearly getting hit by a car last night."

"Are you serious?" He nodded.

"My name is Phil, do you remember?" I shook my head.

"Well I do know that you told us your name was Ellie. Do you remember that?" I shook my head again.

"Do you know who you are?" He sounded concerned. I nodded.

He had a towel around his arm and placed it outside the doorframe. He then looked at me and smiled holding out his hand.

"We need to change those clothes again, we don't want you to get a cold!" I looked at him.

"I won't bite, I promise! I always keep my promises." He shook his hand once more.

I bit my lip then slowly moved my hand out to his, being careful so I don't step in the milk splatter.

"Phil, I have a mop and some soapy water, is that all you need?"

A young man assuming his name was Dan stood next to Phil holding a mop and a bucket. I jumped from the sudden shock when Dan's voice appeared out of nowhere. I almost reached Phil's hand but slipped on the milk and fell backwards hitting my head on the corner of the kitchen bench, gradually falling to the ground.

I felt a little woozy when I heard Phil yell,

"Dan we may need to get her to the hospital, now!" That was the las thing I heard when everything turned black.

Dan's POV

I could see Ellie lying in milk unconscious, with a small amount of blood dripping from her head.

"Phil, her head is drip-"

"I see that! Didn't I tell you to call an ambulance or something?"

"Oh yeah, right." My mind still shocked, I ran down the hallway when realising my phone was in my room and turned the other way.

**Are these chapters too small? **


End file.
